Left Behind
by Alicia457
Summary: The company of Thorin Oakenshield already faced many dangers. But what will happen if some of it's members have to be left behind? Rated T, just to be safe. This story might contain spoilers for the last part of The Hobbit Trilogy and the book (and also for The Hobbit: DOS for the ones who haven't seen this movie yet), however I will try to keep the spoilers to a minimum.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bilbo watched as Gandalf rode away at full speed, leaving the company at the borders of Mirkwood. He felt utterly miserable now. Now he wished he could go with the wizard, so he didn't have to go in the forest.

"_It looks rather… evil. I don't like the feeling it's giving me." _Bilbo tought, looking at the forest suspicious.

"So now the wizard leaves us again. And that right before we are about to enter this wretched forest!" Dwalin grumbled.

He was looking really annoyed. And so was Thorin fort hat matter. The others were only watching the forest darkly. Except for Bilbo and Ori, who totally weren't feeling at easy.

"This forest feels… sick", Bilbo managed to say. "Are you sure there is no way around?"

"There is no way around." Thorin answered. "Come on."

He started leading the company in the forest of Mirkwood. Bilbo however faltered at the entrance.

"Keep up, burglar!" Thorin yelled back at him.

Reluctant he followed them into the forest and walked next to Bofur, who had waited for him to join them.

Thorin walked at the front of the group, closely followed by Dwalin. Both dwarves were keeping an eye on the path. When they came to a crossroad, they momentarily stopped. Thorin searched for wich way the path was leading. Shoving away some leaves with his feet, he found the stone path again.

"The path turnes this way." He said, turning left.

They all followed him, staying very close to each other. They didn't want to lose someone, for it would be a very difficult task to find someone again in here. They kept walking for what felt like hours. They had lost all track of time, for as they had ventured deeper in the forest it had steadily become darker. The trees were growing really close to each other now, not letting the rays of the sun come trough their leaves. Also the air had grown really thick.

"Air. I need air!" Bofur complained.

"My head… It's spinning", Oin said. "What's happening?"

"Keep moving!" Thorin ordered.

Thorin walked towards Nori, who had taken his place at the front to watch where the path was going, and now had stopped walking.

"Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked him.

"The path. It has dissapeared." Nori answered.

"What's going on?!" Dwalin yelled from somewhere at the back of the group.

"We've lost the path!" Oin yelled back.

"Find it!" Thorin said. "All of you! Look for the path!"

They all went different ways in order to search for the path. They didn't went to far away from the others however. It didn't take long before everyone was back, and all of them with the same news. That the path was nowhere to be found.

"We will rest here for a while", Thorin anounced. "Balin, a word."

Thorin and Balin walked away from the rest of the company. Everyone else seated himself on the ground.

"What is going to happen now?" Ori asked. "Are we ever going to get out of here?"

Ori eyed his surroundings warily. It was easy to tell that he was scared.

"I don't know, lad." Dori said. "But I'm sure we will find a way out of this place."

He tried to smile reassuring to Ori, but failed miserable. The truth was that he didn't feel any better than his youngest brother.

After that being said, everyone remained silent. Even Bofur, who normally wouldn't stop talking, was silent now. They were all cautious and listening for strange noices. But they didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. The only thing they noticed was that, around them, many yellow eyes where looking at them from the dark.

"Does anyone have an idea what those are?" Kíli whispered, nodding at the yellow eyes that were lighting up in the dark behind his back.

Everyone just shook there head as a reply. At that moment Thorin and Balin came back.

"Get up! We're leaving." Thorin said. Everyone got to his feet. Only Bilbo remained seated.

"Wich way are we going?" He asked.

"That way." Balin said, pointing his finger at the oposite direction they just came from.

The dwarves all started walking towards the way Balin haid pointed out. Bilbo slowly stood up from the ground, using the rock he had been sitting against to push himself to his feet. But as he did so he felt something sticky underneath his hands. He pulled at it. When he released it, he could hear the sidder that went through it until it was high in the trees.

"_I don't like the sound of that!" _He tought to himself and ran after the others.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of my new story.  
I'm sorry this is looking a bit like the movie. I just needed to start somewhere, so I decided to start with the company entering Mirkwood.  
The next couple of chapters will be also containing things from the movie. But when the story continues, I won't be using much from book or movie.  
So for the ones who haven't read the book yet, I think it's safe to read this. For I will only be using very little of what happens in it. Only some of the important happenings (with major adjustments). Ofcourse that's all up to you.**

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. That would really be great.**

**Alicia**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bilbo caught up with the dwarves as they started walking even deeper into the forest. Spiderwebs were now covering nearly every inch of the trees.  
Bilbo looked suspicious at them.

"This place looks familiar." Ori suddenly said, breaking the silence that had been among them for quite some time.

"Ofcourse it looks familiar! We're in a forest! Everything looks the same in here, lad!" Balin snarled.

Ori cringed at the sound of Balin's voice and slowed down until he was walking next to Dori, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
Dori glared at Balin, who turned his back to them and walked towards the head of the group.

Bilbo looked at Balin in shock. He had never seen or heard him reacting like that.

"_I'm sure this blasted forest is to blame for that!"_ He tought to himself, shaking his head. _"How much more trouble is this forest going to give us?"_

Bilbo was so caught up in his toughts, he didn't notice the other members of the company had already gone further again.  
Someone yelling at him, snapped him out of his musings.

"Come on, Bilbo! Keep up will you!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled back and started walking faster.

"Keep up, lad." Bofur said to him as he had joined the dwarves again. "You don't want to get lost in here!"

"No, indeed. I would deffinetly not want that." Bilbo answered.

"Then stay close!" Thorin snapped at him. "We don't have the time to wait for you all the time or search for you! Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir! You surely did." Bilbo replied, getting fed up with Thorin's attitude towards him. He picked something up from the ground.

"In fact, I'm even sure all other things in this forest must've understood you as well. See, this little thing here. I think he came to say hello to you!"

Bilbo first showed the cockroach to Thorin and then gave it to him.

"Maybe the two of you could become very good friends! At him you can rant as much as you like! It won't botter him. Then you at least don't have to do it at me again!"

Everyone remained silent, staring in shock at Bilbo. They didn't believe he had actually said those things. Even Thorin looked rather very surprised. The silence remained until someone started snickering. They all turned to look from where the sound was coming from. All eyes eventually turned to Kíli, who was biting his lower lip so he would not laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Dwalin and Nori asked at the same time.

"You should've seen your faces." Kíli answered, still trying hard not to laugh.

"You know Kíli, Bilbo's remark wasn't funny." Fíli said, looking quite stern at his younger brother.

"I know it isn't, brother. But your faces were." Kíli said with a wide grin. "Anyway, Bilbo's right you know. Why is it always him you are ranting at, Thorin? What has he ever done wrong to you? To any of us?" Kíli said as he turned his attention to Thorin.

"He has only caused us trouble and slowed us down until now. What is his worth if that's the only thing he does? He should never have left his home." Thorin answered in forced calmness.

"His worth?" Kíli said in disbelieve. "I think he has proven his worth already a long time ago when he protected you from the orc that tried to kill you, after you foolishly challenged Azog! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

"Kíli…" Fíli started saying, trying to reason with his brother. He was only interupted however.

"I don't even want to hear it this time, Fíli!" Kíli snarled at him.

Fíli looked a bit offended by his brother's outburst at him, but stopped talking nevertheless.

"Doesn't it?!" Kíli asked Thorin once again.

Thorin didn't answer and walked away. Kíli quickly stepped forward and grabbed Thorin's wrist. Yanking him back, Kíli angrily looked at him.

"He's a nuisance, Kíli. Nothing more." Thorin replied.

Bilbo sucked in his breath and looked very hurted after that comment, but he didn't say anything. Thorin was quickly losing his patience now and everyone noticed it, so noone said anything. Not even Fíli. Kíli however was so angry that he didn't seem to notice.

"If he's a nuisance, then what about the others?! Do you think about us as just a nuisance as well?!"

"No, I don't. You're all warriors." Thorin said.

"So that's the only thing that matters for you, is it? You only want warriors to be a part of this quest! At least Bilbo's capable of fighting, isn't he? He escaped the Goblin Tunnels on his own. He also fought orcs and wargs already. So he's as much experienced as me and Fíli are! We haven't seen any more battle then he has!"

"You two were trained as warriors, so you're more experienced then him!" Thorin said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to snap at his youngest nephew.

"There's a difference between fighting against someone you know and a bunch of orcs Thorin! And it's not his fault that he hasn't had the chance to practice before this quest! That's something they don't do in his country!" Kíli said, anger very audible in his voice. "You always taught us to see the good in other people! You also always said that that's what your father and grandfather have taught you! Such a good example you are! Grandfather and great-grandfather would be so dissapointed now!"

That remark costed Thorin the last of his self-control. He lunged at Kíli with a clenged fist. As Thorin's fist made contact with Kíli's face, he fell back on the forest floor.  
Kíli looked up at Thorin with nothing but shock and terror in his eyes. Fíli was seething with anger as soon as Thorin struck Kíli. But the furious look in his uncle's eyes stopped him from acting. All the others only stared, unsure how to react on what just had occurred.

"Don't talk about things you don't know or don't understand, lad!" Thorin yelled at Kíli before turning around and stomping of.

"We will camp here." He said against the others as he kept walking further away from them, only to stop a little further ahead.

Fíli walked over to his brother and stretched out his hand to help him up. Kíli pushed it away, stood up and walked away. Fíli started to follow him, but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Let him go, lad." Gloin said. "Let him be."

Fíli stared after his brother for a while longer before he turned around and walked over to where Bombur was sitting and helped him to start a fire. As Bombur had started cooking a meal from the food they got left, Fíli sat down a little bit away from everyone and started to sharpen his swords and knives. He needed the distraction to lose the anger he felt towards Thorin a bit. He only looked up from his work when someone came to stand in front of him. Bofur stood in front of him with two bowls of stew in his hands.

"Here." Bofur said, handing him the two bowls. "Will you bring one of them to the lad?" He added, nodding his head towards the place where Kíli was sitting.

Fíli nodded. Bofur smiled at him before he walked back to the fire and sat down next to Bombur. Fíli placed the bowls down on the ground momentarily to lie his swords and knives aside. Standing up, he picked up the bowls and walked over to where his brother was sitting.

"I brought you some food." He said when he reached his brother.

"I'm not hungry." Kíli answered without looking up.

"Kíli, you need to eat something."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Kíli snapped.

Fíli sighed, placed the bowls on the ground again and sat down next to his brother.

"You're alright?" He asked.

"What do you think?!" Kíli snarled, turning his head to look at his brother.

The pain was so visible in his eyes that Fíli immediatly felt guilty.

"Kíli, I'm sorry."

"Right. Thank you for the food." Kíli plainly said.

"I'm serious Kíli!" He said.

"I know…" Kíli only answered.

They remained silent for a long moment. But Fíli didn't like the silence, so he decided to break it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked to Kíli.

"No." He got as an answer.

But his brother's face told him something else. A rather large, purple bruise was forming on Kíli's left cheek where Thorin had hit him.

"You know you can't lie to me, little brother." He said, smiling softly at Kíli. "May I look at it?"

He carefully stretched his fingers to softly touch the bruise forming on his brother's left cheek. Kíli withdrew his head away from him.

"Don't touch it, pleace." Kíli said, pleading.

"So it hurts then?" He asked, looking closely at his brother.

Kíli slowly nodded.

"Maybe you should let Oin look at it." Fíli said.

"No. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Kíli whispered.

"You're not a burden, brother!"

"He surely thinks I am!" Kíli said, glancing at Thorin who had joined the others near the fire again.

"No, he doesn't." Fíli replied.

"He never struck me before." Kíli mumbled.

"I know Kíli. But I think you hit quite a sensitive topic to him."

"What do you mean?" Kíli asked.

"I mean that what you said about grandfather and great-grandfather went a bit across what he could take at that time." Fíli explained.

"Oh… But…"

"That's not a reason to strike you, I know." Fíli interrupted Kíli.

They stopped talking as they heard someone coming closer to where they were sitting. They both watched as Balin walked closer.

"Thorin wants to talk to you lad." He said, looking at Fíli.

Fíli nodded at him.

"Alright. I'm coming." He said to Balin.

"Are you coming too?" Fíli asked to his brother, but Kíli only shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here a bit longer." Kíli said, smiling at his older brother.

"Alright, but don't stay here to long. And eat that stew before it gets cold!"

"I will."

"Good." Fíli said before walking away.

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**So here is chapter 2 for Left Behind. I'm sorry it took me so long to write.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-Alicia-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fíli walked towards the fire and sat down next to Thorin. Thorin didn't notice him right away. For he was staring in the flames, seemingly deep in his own thoughts.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked Thorin.

His anger that had dissapeared for a short time, returned again as he looked at his uncle's calm expression.

"_How can he be so calm after everything that happened only a short time ago!"_ Fíli thought to himself.

He couldn't remember when he had ever been so angry at someone. If he already had been.

Thorin raised his head and looked at him.

"I want your opinion about something." Thorin said.

Fíli nodded, waiting for his uncle to continue.

"A bit further ahead is a crossroad. What I wanted to know is wich way you think would be best for us to take. Left, right or straight ahead?"

"You are our leader. Why don't you decide that?" Fíli asked.

"Because I'm not sure." Thorin said, while poking in the fire to keep it burning.

"And you think I know wich way to go? I don't know where we are either! What if I chose the wrong road?" Fíli replied, raising his voice a little.

"Then no one will blame you." Thorin answered. "And please Fíli, keep your voice down a bit."

Fíli wondered why Thorin said that and looked around, searching for some indication that they were being watched. It was then he noticed everyone was already asleep, except for him, Thorin, Dwalin and Kíli. Dwalin was standing a little further ahead to guard the place for possible intruders and Kíli was still sitting at the same place where he had left him earlier.

Fíli slowly nodded his head and looked back at Thorin.

"The others might not blame me. But what about you?" Fíli asked, lowering his voice.

"I would never blame you, lad." Thorin said in an equally soft voice.

"Then why did you blame Bilbo and Kíli for being a burden? They got their worth too."

"I know they do." Thorin whispered.

"What you said and did earlier contradicts that, uncle!" Fíli said with forced calmness.

"Maybe I acted a bit to harsh. But I reacted like that because I'm worried, certainly in this place. And I just want them to finally start realising that." Thorin replied while he stood up to get some more of the wood that some of the others had gathered earlier and throwed them in the fire.

"You acted out of worry? Uncle, you hit Kíli!"

"That was because he went out of line!" Thorin said, raising his voice a little.

"Out of line for telling the truth?! He was right with what he said, you know!"

Thorin sighed heavilly.

"I know he was right, lad."

"Then why did you hit him?!"

Fíli was shouting again, not caring who or what heard him. He glared furiously at Thorin, waiting for him to answer. Bilbo and the other dwarves had woken up and were now looking at them. Only Gloin and Bombur were still asleep, snoring rather loud.

"Maybe it is better if we lower our voices a bit again." Thorin remarked. "There are some who are trying to get some rest."

Thorin looked at the ones who were listening and they took this as an indication that this was a conversation they rather wanted to hold in private. So they made themselves comfortable again and one by one drifted off to sleep again.

"Why should I remain quiet?!" Fíli continued after a while, when they were certain everyone was fast asleep once more.

"Uncle, you didn't see the pain in his eyes! I did!"

Thorin wanted to reply, but remained silent when he saw Kíli walking closer to them.

When his uncle didn't reply and kept staring at something behind him, Fíli turned his head to the same place Thorin was looking at and noticed Kíli walking towards the fire. Kíli placed his half-empty bowl next the others before walking towards his bedroll. Not once he looked at Thorin or Fíli.

When Thorin noticed the purple bruise on the left side of Kíli's face, he gasped softly.

"_Oh, Mahal! I must've hitted him harder then I thought."_ Thorin thought as he kept looking closely at Kíli, feeling extremely guilty. Kíli lied down on his right side, facing away from them.

"You should get some rest as well." Thorin said to Fíli after a long time of silence. "You will need your strength again tomorrow."

Fíli wasn't happy with the dismissal, for in his opinion he wasn't done talking yet. But he silently relented, not completely willing to anger his uncle any further. He stood up from the ground.

"I think it would be best to turn right." Fíli quickly said to Thorin.

Without looking back at his uncle, he started to walk to his own bedroll, wich was located right next to Kíli's. Lying down slowly, he turned to face Kíli and smiled. Kíli was sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep tight, brother." Fíli softly said before he too closed his eyes and fell into a peacefull slumber.

Thorin remained seated near the fire, regularly poking in it to keep it burning. Looking to where his nephews were sleeping, he smiled fondly. They always needed to be close to each other. If you would separate them, the both of them would be unmanageable. He looked up when he heard Dwalin walk towards him with his heavy boots.

"Why don't you just go and rest? I will be keeping watch the entire time." Dwalin said, looking down at him.

"You're sure about that? You can use the rest as well." Thorin answered.

"I am sure. I'm not going to rest in this cursed place!"

"Yes, you are." Thorin said. "Everyone is needed at his full strenght! And you are no exception!"

"Thorin…" Dwalin started to argue, but was interrupted by Thorin.

"That's final Dwalin! Wake me up over four hours."

"Alright then."

Dwalin walked back to the place where he had been standing before.

As Dwalin had left, Thorin threw some extra logs in the fire to keep it going. It was very important that the fire kept burning for it would keep away any unfriendly creatures that might be lurking in the shadows of the forest. As he walked to the place he slept, wich was a little away from his companions, he passed Fíli and Kíli. Stopping momentarilly, he looked at them. Eventually he made his way over to Kíli and bended over him. He was was fast asleep. Thorin looked him over closely and his eyes soon fell on the bruise. It went from his jaw until right underneath his left eye. Thorin carefully touched the bruised skin. Kíli let out a soft whimper, but didn't woke up. He pulled back his hand.

_"I'm going to tell Oin to look at it next time the lad wakes up."_ He thought.

Thorin walked further to his sleeping place. Lying down, he turned on his side and tried to get some sleep. But sleep wouldn't come to him. Thorin sighed and turned on his back again. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the trees, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**So here's chapter 3 for Left Behind. Hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review.  
Getting reviews really makes me happy ;)**

**-Alicia-**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

**With this I want to say that I will stop updating my stories.**

**Many thanks to everyone who left a review for me.**

**I wish you a happy 1st of april.**

**Much love,**

**Alicia**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Thorin woke up the next morning, everyone had already started to break up the camp. Thorin sat up and cursed. He should have been up to keep watch several hours ago.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked himself out loud.

But since no one was saying anything, his words were heard by all who were close enough to hear them.

"For about eight hours." Balin replied as he walked closer.

Thorin looked at him in disbelieve.

"Here you go." Balin said and handed Thorin a bowl. "We saved some for you and the lads, wich was not an easy thing to do with Bombur around."

There were soft chuckles coming from the other dwarves. Bombur glanced over at him and Balin, clearly looking embarrassed. Thorin couldn't help but to smile at the situation that had occured while trying to imagine the scene. He accepted the bowl with food and started eating. Looking over at the dwarves who were still working on breaking up their camp, Thorin noticed that two dwarves weren't helping them.

"Where are Fíli and Kíli?" He asked to Balin, who was still standing next to him. "Why aren't they helping you?"

Balin motioned over to a place a bit removed from the ruckus that now started to break out. Thorin looked over to the place where Balin had pointed at and noticed his nephews were still sound asleep.

"Why don't you wake them?" Thorin questioned.

"We wanted them to rest as long as is possible. And that counted for you as well."

After Balin had said this, Dwalin walked past them.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called out to the dwarf. Dwalin stopped and turned around to face him.

"Why haven't you woken me up like I asked you to do?"

"You remained awake until about half an hour before it was your turn to stand guard." Dwalin said.

That is why we decided not to wake you up." Balin added to his brother's explanation.

"We?" Thorin asked, looking from the one dwarf to the other.

"Yes. Me and Dwalin thought it would be best to let you rest. So I took your place."

"You shouldn't have…" Thorin started to say, but Balin interrupted him.

"I was awake anyway. So it really didn't matter. Now finish that and let the lads sleep for a while longer. We will take care of the rest."

Thorin nodded. Balin and Dwalin walked away from him to let him eat in peace and to help the other dwarves, and their burglar, again. He quickly ate, cleaned the bowl and stuffed it in his bag. He rolled up his bedroll and tied it to his pack, tightly securing it. Once he was done with this, he picked it up and walked to all the materials they had and placed it down. Everything was now ready to depart. Only their two youngest members still hadn't woken up yet. Thorin walked over at Oin, who was quickly checking his bag to make sure he didn't forgot anything.

"Oin." He said loud enough for their physician to hear him. "I want you to wake them up. And would you also want to take a quick look at Kíli's face? I want to get going as soon as possible."

Oin nodded and walked over to the two, still sleeping, dwarves. Thorin watched them as Oin tried to wake them up. Kíli woke up a little and looked up at Oin, still sleepy. Fíli, however, only turned on his other side and kept sleeping. Oin tried again for two times, but eventually gave up and turned his attention back at Kíli. Thorin could here him talking to Kíli, trying to convince him to let him look at his face. But everytime he tried to, Kíli only pushed him away. So eventually Oin gave up on that as well and walked back to him.

"The lad is being stubborn. He won't let me look at it." Oin told him as soon as he had reached him.

"I noticed. Thank you, Oin." Thorin replied, picking up the two bowls that were meant for his nephews before walking to them. Oin returned to what he had been doing before.

When he reached them, Thorin sat down and placed the bowls next to him. Fíli was softly snoring and Kíli had closed his eyes again. Placing one hand on each of his nephews and shook them hard. Fíli immediatly sat up and looked around him, looking very startled. Kíli on the other hand remained lying down and slowly blinked.

"What's wrong?" Fíli asked him when he noticed his uncle sitting next to him.

"Nothing's wrong, Fíli. We are only ready to continue." Thorin replied before holding a bowl out to both of them. "But first eat this."

Fíli reached over and took the bowl from his uncle.

"_Good they left some food for us. I'm really hungry."_ Fíli thought while he started eating.

Thorin was still holding the other bowl out at Kíli, but he never accepted it. Instead he mumbled something.

"What did you say, lad?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not hungry." Kíli repeated, more understandable this time.

"You should really eat something, Kíli. It might be a very long time before you will be able to eat something again."

"I don't need anything!" Kíli snapped. "And certainly not from you!"

Fíli stopped eating and looked at Kíli. He surely never had heard his brother snap at Thorin like that before. Even Thorin looked at him in shock. The silence was very noticable. All the others were staring in their direction now as well. Kíli jumped to his feet and wanted to walk away, but Thorin quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We need to talk." Thorin said after regaining himself, looking up at his youngest nephew.

"And what makes you think I want to talk?!" Kíli replied coldly.

"Kíli, please?"

"I will go and see if there is still anything I can do to help." Fíli said before quickly leaving them.

Kíli sat down on the ground again with an exasperated sigh and looked at Thorin warily.

Thorin noticed Kíli was really tense around him and that he was watching him nervously.

"Kíli. There is nothing to be so nervous and so tense." Thorin said while trying to place a hand on Kíli's shoulder.

Kíli shifted away from him, obviously not wanted to be touched. Thorin abruptly stopped trying to reach out to him. Realisation suddenly hit him, for he recognised the look Kíli was giving him. It was the same look he had used when he was younger and had been scared of something.

"He's afraid of me." Thorin thought to himself.

That realisation made him feel like someone had punched him.

"Kíli. For everything I did and said to you. I'm sorry…"

"Spare me your apologies, Thorin! I'm not in the mood to listen to them!"

Kíli stood up and walked to his brother, not giving Thorin another chance to start speaking. Thorin watched him walking away with nothing but regret.

"Kíli… I'm so sorry, my boy." He muttered.

But there was no one to hear his words.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**So here I am with chapter 4 for this fanfiction.  
I know I promised to some of you to update my fanfiction "Our Very Unexpected Journey" first now, but I seem not to be able to concentrate me on it enough  
for the moment. Also it doesn't really want to work out as well as I would want. So I hope this will make it up to you a bit. I can't tell you how sorry I am for this delay.**

Enjoy! :D

**-Alicia-**

* * *

**And now up to the Guest reviews.**

**To Guest on chapter 3 . Mar 28: I'm so glad you like this fanfiction and I hope you will keep enjoying this and future chapters. Thank you for reading! :D**

**To Guest on author's note. Apr 1: Don't worry. It indeed was an april fools joke. I never would want to dissapoint my readers ;)  
Enjoy reading and thank you for reviewing :D**


End file.
